The present invention relates to smoking devices, and more particularly, to a smoking article which includes flavor releasing material and aerosol generating material which are volatilized by the heat generated by burning tobacco, but are not directly subjected to the burning tobacco.
Smoking articles having a tobacco column with a tubular member therethrough, wherein the tube is filled with an aerosol releasing material, are known. The following patents illustrate various known smoking articles of this type: U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 issued on June 28, 1966 to C. D. Ellis, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,094 issued on Dec. 5, 1967 to C. D. Ellis, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,072 issued on July 20, 1982 to Bolt, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 issued on Dec. 22, 1987 to Chandra K. Banerjee, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,389 issued on Dec. 29, 1987 to Dwo Lynn, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,168 issued on Mar. 22, 1988 to James L. Resce, et al.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,356,094; 4,340,072 and 4,732,168, smoke from the burning tobacco is mixed with the aerosol and delivered to the smoker's mouth. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,389, a tobacco column has a central channel which holds a plug of carbonized tobacco with plugs of aluminum screen to both sides of the tobacco plug. Both smoke from the tobacco column and pyrolized products of the carbonized tobacco plug are delivered to the smoker's mouth. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015, the aerosol from a nicotine-releasing composition located within a central tube passes through a nucleating chamber wherein the aerosol is cooled and condensed to droplets before being discharged to the smoker's mouth.